


Everything

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt got the call he thought his world was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

“…You’re everything to me,” Kurt choked out, a few tears trailing down his cheeks. Holding Blaine’s hands in his, Kurt ducked his head as he momentarily shut his eyes tight to try and stem the tears, before once more looking up unable to take his eyes away from the man before him, and pressed a small kiss to Blaine’s knuckles. “Absolutely everything.”

*

They’d been dating for three years when Kurt got the call.

And rushing to the hospital thoughts had swirled through his head, his mind conjuring up every possible, horrible thing that he might find. He just couldn’t lose Blaine, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t survive it, couldn’t possibly stay himself without the man he loved.

What he’d found at the hospital was more questions than answers. Turned out Blaine was in surgery, and that they would give him news the moment they had anything to tell. He’d spent hours in the waiting room, had spent an eternity wandering back and forth as endless scenarios rushed passed his mind, an even longer time jiggling his leg up and down as he tried to just sit down and clear his thoughts.

And then the doctor came.

Nothing definitive was said for the moment, other than that Blaine was okay, and that they would see more in the morning.

If he survived the night was left unsaid.

Kurt had sat by his boyfriend’s side the entire night, his gaze not straying from his love once, and more than grateful they had listed one another as the next of kin in their papers, allowing him to stay with Blaine as he remained unconscious. He’d held one of Blaine’s lifeless hands in his own, one thumb tenderly stroking the soft skin as he talked and talked, telling Blaine time and time again how he needed to wake up, how he couldn’t leave Kurt, how he just couldn’t give up yet.

It had been three days before Blaine woke up, but when he did Kurt might’ve just kissed him.

Might have.

If it hadn’t been for one thing.

“Who are you?”

*

It had been three months since Blaine’s accident, and three weeks since he’d finally regained his memories – three days since Kurt finally decided he could wait no longer.

Ring in his pocket Kurt had taken Kurt out for a nice dinner, where they’d laughed and eaten the best food New York could possibly offer. He’d taken Blaine for a walk in the park, where they’d snuggled up close to one another to keep the cold at bay as they strolled through the white wonderland around them.

However, it wasn’t before they’d come back home, and Blaine was just about ready to go to bed that Kurt went down on one knee, tears immediately springing forward before he’d even begun his speech.

“Blaine,” he’d smiled happily as the tears fell down his rosy cheeks. “If there’s anything these last few months have taught us, it’s that we can get through anything, as long as we do it together. And I don’t want to even imagine a future where you’re not there by my side. You’re my reason to smile, you’re the one who’s there for me when I feel down.

“You bake me cookies twice a year despite not being able to even boil an egg,” Kurt said, letting out a small chuckle, before falling into a soft silence, his smile gentle and hopeful as he looked up at the man crying before him.

Taking Blaine’s hands in his Kurt gathered his thoughts, and continued. “You’re my everything,” he said, convicted it was true as the last few tears fell from his eyes. “Absolutely everything,” he swore, squeezing Blaine’s hands before letting them fall.

Reaching into his pocket Kurt took out the small box that had rested there the entire night, and opened it up for his love to see. “So, Blaine Devon Anderson, will you marry me?”


End file.
